


can't sleep love

by unknown20troper



Series: RvB Rarepair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biff-centric, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom, Temple-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Temple’s been missing out on his sleep to talk to Biff, and Biff notices.





	can't sleep love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Can’t Sleep Love_ by Pentatonix.

Biff usually was glad to see Temple at their usual meeting place, at the usual time. But this time, he just couldn't be. Temple was on the verge of collapse, and the only things holding him together seemed to be determination, excitement and maybe caffeine. And yet, he'd still came.

The war had been intense the last few days. Surge had came up with what he thought was a brilliant new idea (but actually wasn't) and had been eager to put it into practice. And that had not worked out well for either team. Yeah, no one had died and nothing valuable had been destroyed, but what had happened wasn't much better. And Temple, as the leader of the Blues, had to stay on top of all of it. He couldn't go off and take a nap the way Biff had whenever he thought everyone else's attention was sufficiently diverted by something else. He was the leader, and that meant he had to be responsible. And that, Biff could tell just by looking at him, was taking its toll. And he wasn't even taking advantage of the night-time, the only time when he could be sure there wouldn't be fighting, to get some fucking sleep.

"I know what you're thinking," said Temple, startling Biff off his train of thought.

"That you look exhausted, you mean?"

"... uh, no."

"Well, you do, Temple."

"I'm fine, Biff," Temple said, an edge to his voice.

"No. You're not. You've been running yourself ragged fighting us and it shows, dude."

"I can't just quit being leader, Biff."

"I know that. But you can get some sleep, at night. You know, the way most people do..."

"And not see you? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean, Mark," Biff said, his voice firm.

Something more vulnerable than Biff was used to crept into Temple's expression when he said that, though Temple managed to hide it and get back to normal before Biff could identify exactly what it was.

"So," Temple asked, "are you saying that you don't want to do this anymore?"

"No. I like this. I like this campfire thing we've got going on. It's good. But, honestly, am I really worth losing all this sleep over?"

"Yes."

No hesitation. No qualifications. Nothing else. Just yes.

Biff had no idea what to make of that. It definitely wasn't the answer he expected, that was for sure. But it was the answer he got.

So... "Yes?" Biff repeated.

"Yeah. You're the only good thing in this canyon," Temple said, smiling far more openly and lazily than Biff had thought he even could. He always had closed himself off, even from him, Biff knew, but now, it seemed, he couldn't remain like that anymore. "I was so glad when I saw that you were here, with me. I mean, obviously I would've preferred it if we were both on the same team, but... it's still a miracle that we're in the same gulch, you know..."

Biff nodded. "Yeah. It is pretty nice."

"More than pretty nice," Temple replied. "... for me, anyway." He sighed. "I always have liked you more than you liked me."

"... what?" Biff frowned.

"Exactly what I said."

"Do you think I'd be this worried over you if I didn't like you?"

"No, no, you're not getting it. I'm not saying that you don't like me, I'm saying that I like you more than you like me..."

"... is this some kinda weird pissing contest?"

"What the fuck? No! I'm just saying that you'd rather have Georgina here beside you than me, but you... you are exactly who I want here with me."

Him? Biff?

But he wasn't anything special. He really wasn't. The Reds all thought he was expendable. He got Temple in trouble just for fun in high school. Sometimes he wondered if Georgina had just taken pity on him when he asked her out. Most of the people back on Earth thought he was just a screw-up.

Yeah, he was Temple's best friend but... it wasn't like Temple had that many friends to choose from. And yeah, they were a buddy team, but... but... somehow, Temple thinking he was that great was still surprising.

All he did know was that he couldn't possibly be as wonderful as Temple apparently thought he was. Just couldn't be.

He got up and sat down right beside Temple. "Huh."

"Yeah," said Temple, reaching out - and kissing him! Kissing him! Kissing him right on the lips!

Holy shit! Holy shit! Biff didn't know what to think! It was nice but also... what the fuck! What the fuck!

That was not how he expected the conversation to go. And he didn't know what to do now that it had went there. But that, he supposed, would be something to table for later, once Temple had got enough sleep to actually function well enough for anything they both said to actually matter. Once he knew they both could handle talking about it and make an actual good decision about it. 

-

Biff had always told himself that it was normal how his heart sometimes fluttered when Temple talked to him, how his gaze couldn't help but drift to Temple's ass sometimes, how he wanted to be close to Temple... Had always told himself that all men did those things sometimes, wanted those things from their friends, that it didn't mean anything... 

And that, even if it did, it wasn't as though Temple had ever shown any interest in romance or sex before. That, in fact, Temple had a tendency towards the exact opposite: he refused to play Hot Or Not, and when a girl, back in high school, drawn in by his good looks and his air of standoffishness, had tried to ask him out, the cold scorn Temple shut her down with couldn't help but send a chill through Biff's heart. So, Biff had made some assumptions.

Some really false assumptions.

And the kiss had blown them all away, blasted them all into dust.

He liked Temple, and Temple liked him. There was no getting around it. And it was awesome!

He just couldn't stop smiling, and that made him glad for his helmet, glad that none of the other Reds could see his smile and start asking him questions he didn't want to answer. Being friends with the leader of the other team was bad enough, falling for him... well... would go over even worse.

But he didn't have to worry about that.

Temple, though... he had to worry about Temple. Because Temple, fucking idiot that he was, hadn't listened to him. Temple was awake, still trying to lead his fucking team, even though he still seemed to be the verge of collapse. And Biff knew, just knew, that that didn't mean he was going to sleep at night like a normal person. That Temple's nature just wouldn't allow for that, unless...

Unless... unless there was another way for Temple to see him, unless there was a way for Temple to just stop leading...

Unless...

Unless...

No, wait, he got it!

-

Temple, when he came for their nightly campfire, was a bit better than the night before but not much. Good enough, though, that Biff felt like he could actually talk about his feelings and his plan.

"Hey-"

"-I know what you're thinking. You hate me now, don't you?" Temple said, cutting him off. "I should never have. Never have kissed you. I knew you didn't want me, knew you'd never but-"

Biff put an end to his rambling with a swift, hard kiss. That got a little startled sound out of Temple. And then, after a little hesitation, Temple was eagerly kissing him back, in a way that made Biff sure that Temple had been waiting for this moment forever.

Once it finished, Temple was a blushing mess, disheveled and red and on the ground and looking up at him like he was... something greater than he was, Biff wasn't sure what but... something greater, something greater and grander. Something Biff never thought he could be.

And that just made Biff want to kiss him again, but... he couldn't. Not when there were higher priority things he had to get out of the way first.

"So, uh, yeah, I like you. I want you," Biff said. "Which I guess the kiss would've made obvious, but... yeah. Saying it anyway. Just in case you weren't sure."

"... my kissing's really that good, huh?" Temple said, a laugh in his tone, his voice taking on the air it sometimes did when he tried to hide things.

"Yeah. But no, I'm serious," Biff said, kneeling down till he and Temple were both on the same level. "I've wanted you for a while, but... I've just always kept finding excuses for it. Reasons why it didn't count. Why it wasn't real. But it does count and it is real."

"So, I guess I was wrong, before?" Temple said, smiling, like being wrong was the best thing he could ever be.

"Yeah. You're exactly who I want here with me."

Temple grinned. "So... boyfriends?"

"Yep. But you still need to get your rest," Biff said firmly.

"What?!"

"Exactly what I said. You need to get your rest. And to stop being so sure you know what I'm thinking all the time because honestly, you really don't." Biff rolled his eyes. "I mean, unless you know what the plan I came up with to make sure you get your rest is?"

"... we stop doing the campfire thing so I can sleep every night like a normal person?"

"Nope." Biff sighed. "You proved pretty quickly that that wouldn't work. What I'm actually planning on doing is 'capturing' you."

Temple leaned in closer and grinned even wider. "You think I'll be able to sleep through that?"

"No, the sleeping comes after the 'capturing.'"

"'Sleeping'?"

"Sleeping. No air quotes," Biff said firmly. "... no, no, wait, I spoke too soon, I'd actually like some air quotes. But no-air quotes sleeping is the point of this whole thing."

"So, you mean, pretend 'capturing' like I'm a 'POW'? Because Red Team and Blue Team are 'enemies'?" Temple asked.

"Yep. It'll keep you out of the fight till you're well-rested enough," Biff said. "And it'll mean that'll you be able to see me a lot more and without having to stay up at night, since I'll be 'guarding' you and just generally in and around Red Base anyway."

Temple grinned. "Niiiice."

"So, that's a yes?"

Temple nodded.

And Biff got out the handcuffs.

-

"You know, if you keep on grinning like that, no one will believe us."

And as soon as he said that, Temple's face fell. Far quicker than Biff had expected. So fast, he couldn't help but worry. Because he knew, just knew, that that wasn't Temple fixing his facade for when they reached Red base. That it was something more profound than that. That he had struck deep at something in Temple that he hadn't wanted to hit.

"But," Biff added, smiling, his voice warm. "It was flattering. You really know how to make a guy feel special, you know that?"

Temple's grin returned. "It's really that easy?"

"For you, yeah," Biff replied.

"Nah, you're totally better at it than I am."

Before Biff could dispute that, however, they reached Red base. The other Reds were all asleep inside it and unlikely to hear them chatting outside it, but Biff figured the risk was high enough for them to stop anyway.

He turned on his comm, and said, "Colonel, I've captured a Blue. He was lurking around outside, looking for a way into the base so he could steal our flag."

Surge then, through the comm channel, ordered the other Reds to wake up. And they did not take well to it. But they all woke up and moved onto the top of the base anyway. Only Biff ever dared to disobey Surge.

"So, Biff, you're saying that you actually captured a Blue? On your own? Without Gene or Cronut's help?" Surge asked, once they were all up there.

"Yes, yes, and yes. He's right there," Biff replied, trying to keep his tone level.

"You? Biff? Not some... other soldier who just so happens to look like him and wear his armour? You're Biff? Not a coincidentally similar soldier named, let's say, Grif?"

"Yes. Biff. Not Grif. Or Buff-" Temple grinned at that one. "Or Bip. Biff."

"You sure he didn't just happen to walk straight into those handcuffs?"

"... yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess you're not as useless as I thought. Still useless, though. Just less."

Biff noticed Gene glaring at him, and decided not to acknowledge it. Gene was... weird. And not just in the awesome geek way that he and Temple were weird. He was weird differently. Weird in that he always tried to please Surge, and just couldn't decide whether to pal around with Biff or follow Surge's lead with him. That kind of weird.

And Cronut burst in with a whine, "Why does Biff get to use the handcuffs?"

Which Biff also elected to ignore. He knew what Cronut wanted to do with them and though he'd be a hypocrite if he kinkshamed him, the handcuffs were available because they were necessary for restraining prisoners, not because Command expected and desired them to fuck each other in exciting ways. Fuck each other over, sure, that was expected and desired by it, but... actual sex... not so much. And if Biff kept on thinking about that kind of stuff right then, well... he figured his plan would fall apart. So he forced his mind back on the reality in front of him.

"Anyway, anyway," said Biff. "I'll be keeping him handcuffed in my room, for ease of guarding."

"Why am I not surprised you're taking the lazy option?" Gene muttered under his breath.

Biff sighed, and opted not to pick that fight. He really wished his team would stop insulting him sometimes, wished they'd be a little nicer, but hey, it wasn't like he didn't deserve their ire, so... he supposed he might as well let them. Not all the time, sometimes he had to say something about it, but right then, his plan was the priority. Temple was the priority. 

So, he, instead of engaging Gene, looked over at Temple, who, it turned out, was seething. Over what, though, Biff wasn't sure. Maybe he was just trying real hard to pretend he hated being a prisoner? Trying to make their plan work?

If so, he was doing a great job. Really selling it. 

Biff could believe Temple hated him right then. Could believe it and almost did.

But... he also knew Temple well enough, knew their plan well enough, to trust that he didn't.

Though if he wanted to be sure, he needed to move onto the next phase of the plan. So, he set out for his room, dragging Temple with him.

Once they reached his room, Temple said, in a harsh whisper, "Why do you let those assholes walk all over you?"

"... what?" Biff asked, confused, as he took off Temple’s handcuffs.

"Your team. They insult you and boss you around and complain when you do something good for them and you just let them!"

Biff sighed. He was right. They did. And he let them. But it didn't matter. It really didn't. It wasn't worth being that mad over.

"It's okay, Temple," he said, voice soft. "It's okay. I can deal."

"But you shouldn't have to!"

"Maybe, but..." Biff sighed. "That won't stop them and there's no reason it should."

Temple frowned. "But you're Biff, you're... you deserve better."

"Like I said before, you really know how to make a guy feel special," said Biff, smiling.

"That feels a lot less complimentary now than it did then," replied Temple, sighing.

"Anyway, you need to get your rest," Biff said firmly. "That's what this is about and I won't let you get distracted from it by my team's behaviour."

"Okay," Temple said, nodding. "But can you sleep with me? Not... sexually... not now, but... beside me?"

Biff grinned. "Yep. They probably won't need me for anything, anyway."

And then he laid next to Temple, and they drifted off to sleep together. And all was right with the world, for a night at least.

-

Biff woke up to the feeling of someone holding him. Which was kinda weird, honestly. He hadn't been held like that since... hell, not even Georgina, really. Sure, yeah, they'd had sex and sometimes hugged and sometimes cuddled, but this felt new. And really nice. What had happened last-

\- oh. Right. He was in the Desert Gulch. And this was Temple. His boyfriend. His boyfriend!

He snuggled closer to him, feeling warm and comfortable and loved. Sleep began to tempt him once again, and he really wanted to give in, to tell the Reds and all his responsibilities to fuck the hell off. They wouldn't even miss him, anyway, if he was gone for an entire day, would they?

It wasn't like he contributed that much when he was awake, that was sure. And yeah, okay, it was hard to do that when one's entire job was fighting a team with one's friend on it, a team that really wasn't all that bad, but... he couldn't fault his team for thinking he was worthless. He didn't have the convenient excuse of a bullshit war when he goofed off and got Temple in trouble at school. All he could blame for that was himself.

But... Temple loved him anyway. Somehow.

Temple, who was his "prisoner" now, and that meant... Biff was responsible for him. 'Cause there was no way in Hell he'd let the other Reds get at him, no way he'd subject Temple to someone who actually thought the war was real and the Blues were bad. No way in Hell!

Biff sighed, and maneuvered his way out of Temple's grip. There was something he needed to do. For Temple.

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Temple's head. 

And went to get some food.

-

When he returned to the room, he had an orange, a banana, some soda, some candy and an MRE.

And Temple was awake.

"Oh," said Temple, letting out a sigh of relief. "That's why you left. I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah." Biff nodded. "This is for you-" He indicated the orange, banana, soda, and the candy. "And that's for me," he finished, singling out the MRE.

"What?" Temple frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Biff, smiling at him. "You deserve the best. And yeah, I know, this isn't the best ever, nothing here they have here would qualify as that, but... it is the best we've got."

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Temple said, groaning. "What I mean is... why's all you're having a shitty MRE? I've heard you complain about them, I know how much you hate them." He paused, and then said, "'I can tell you exactly how many: everybody who ever tasted one!'"

Wow. That was a spot-on.

Biff smiled.

"As I said, you deserve the best," Biff said. "And it's not like I need to eat any more sweets. I mean, just look at me!"

No sooner had that came out of mouth, Temple looked at him. And kept looking.

Biff's cheeks heated up.

Finally, Temple said, "You know, I'm still not persuaded."

"But, isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious that you're hot, yeah," Temple replied, smirking. "Sure, you eat a lot of sweets and it really does show, but I like it."

The heat in Biff's cheeks increased.

"Flatterer," Biff said, trying to make light of how nice it really was to hear that from him.

"It's all true," Temple said, smiling. "So... how about we split it? Portion out the good and the bad equally between us?"

Biff bit his lip. "Yeah, that'd work."

Temple grinned. "Awesome."

Temple then picked up and unpeeled the banana. Biff frowned. After what Temple said, that was not at all what he was expecting.

Then Temple began licking and sucking on it, his gaze on Biff, and his purpose there became clear. Very clear.

So Biff settled in to watch the show.

And what a good show it was.

It was really easy to imagine Temple’s tongue curling around and his lips enclosing on his dick in the same way, to imagine Temple lavishing his dick with the same care he gave the banana, to imagine himself in Temple’s mouth instead.

Biff bit his lip and put a hand on his codpiece, intending to relieve his frustration, before remembering that, with his dick confined like that, he actually couldn’t. All he could do was watch and desire - which he supposed was fair after how long Temple’d had to pine for him. He deserved to be tortured a bit and this was the best kind of it that Temple could give him.

The best.

And he could tell, by Temple’s expression, that he enjoyed being looked at. That his attention was welcomed. And invited.

That Temple wanted him.

Him. Biff.

Wow

And Temple just continued torturing him, continued licking up and down the shaft, continued sucking it, continued holding it in his mouth, till there was practically none of it left. And then, then, he swallowed it down, Biff watching his throat the whole time.

When he was done, Temple asked, a nervous grin on his face, “enjoy the show?”

“A lot.”

He then kissed Temple, forcefully and fiery. And Temple responded to it with equal heat and equal power, his passion just as strong. It was wonderful and Biff didn’t want to end but eventually, they both had to stop to breathe.

Temple smirked. “It seems like I accomplished exactly what I wanted to.”

“And what was that?” Biff asked, a laugh in his voice.

“To get you frustrated,” Temple replied. “To make you yearn for me, for my mouth on you, for my body…” He blushed. “You know.”

“Yeah. And I liked it. But you really don’t need to try so hard,” Biff said. “I’m into you plenty when you’re not driving me crazy with a banana like that too.”

Blushing, Temple said, “I guess you are, yeah. But I’m a tryhard, it’s in my nature, you know… Going all out.”

“Heh, true,” Biff replied. “And I love it.”

“I know,” Temple said, smiling. “I know.”

“I should hope you do,” Biff said, his voice teasing.

He picked up one of the candy bars and handed it to him.

Temple looked at it quizzically for a moment, unwrapped and it and then ate it. When he finished, he said, “You know, Biff, if you wanted to…” His face went red. “... reward me for that show I put on, you could’ve…”

“Could’ve done this?” asked Biff, getting to work on taking Temple’s armour off.

“Yeah. Yeah. That.”

“Looks like I’m getting some today, then,” Biff said, smirking, as he removed the top part.

“Yeah. Some air quotes.”

“Air quotes. Yeah. You sure you’re not still sleepy, though?”

“I’m fine. I mean, I still want to be your ‘prisoner,’ I don’t want you to release me or anything, but… I can handle some sex. I want some sex. I want you.” Temple smiled wistfully. “However you want to have me.”

Now that the top part was off, Biff began on the bottom one. Temple made a little sound when his hands were on the codpiece, pleasing Biff greatly and reminding him of something.

“Shelly, play ‘Maleko mix’.”

A slow song came on.

“Maleko?” asked Temple, confused. “What’s that?”

“You,” said Biff. “I was making this playlist for you, of your favourite songs. Thought it’d be fun to play it during one of our battles sometime, make them less stressful. Remind you how much I’m thinking of you.”

“Sweet. And the name?”

“It’s a variation on yours, Mark.”

Temple smiled. “Maleko. I like it.”

“Awesome,” said Biff, unbuckling the codpiece and moving down onto Temple’s legs.

Temple made another small noise.

“Anyway,” Biff continued. “I put it on now ‘cause I don’t want the other Reds to hear us. And I plan on us making a lot of noise.”

“It’s romantic,” said Temple, smiling. “All of it. The playlist, the name, the song, everything…”

Biff’s face heated up. “Really? I’d think you’d want something better for your first time than being ‘captured’ and in here with me. Like some roses, maybe. Wine. A softer bed. I dunno.”

“No,” said Temple, smiling. “This is perfect.”

Biff looked up from removing the armour on Temple’s legs and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Temple blushed.

And then Biff finished taking Temple’s armour off, leaving Temple just in his undersuit. His elegant, form-fitting undersuit. He took a moment to drink in the sight then went to work on removing it too, till Temple was naked and flushed and vulnerable-looking.

Temple grinned. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah.”

Then Temple began to take off Biff’s armour, starting at the top and going down. Lingering on it too, teasing him, till Biff just had to moan out, “Temple.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Faster. Please.”

Temple grinned. “Got you frustrated, don’t I?”

Biff nodded.

Temple smirked and continued removing the armour - but not any quicker than he had before. It was torture, it was hell, but the good kind. The best.

He wanted it to continue and he wanted it to be done with. And he couldn’t decide which he desired more - to get to the fucking or to stay in this delicious state of limbo.

“I said, ‘please,’” Biff whined.

“I know, I’m getting to it,” Temple said. “Just wait. I did.”

“And I thought I was the master of the guilt trip,” Biff said, laughing.

“Well, you can be the master of me.”

“Yeah right,” said Biff, snorting. “You say you want me dominating you but you’re the one in control of this whole thing. I don’t mind, I like it, but…”

“Well, maybe,” Temple replied, his voice teasing. “I kink on being overly complex. A paradox of a man. Confusing you and myself and everybody. Having you own me but knowing I own you.”

Biff laughed. “Hot.”

“You’re damn right it is.”

And the top part was finally off. So Temple moved onto the bottom, his hands making a point of ghosting across the codpiece. Biff then found that he made just as many sounds when Temple touched his as the other man had when Biff had his.

Temple took a while on it, making sure Biff was well and truly frustrated, but eventually, eventually it came off too and he moved onto his legs, which he divested the armour from much quicker. Apparently even Temple couldn’t take the pace he had set by now.

But that didn’t stop him from taking a moment to look at Biff, once the armour was all off. Biff blushed, hoping he presented as great a sight to Temple as Temple’d to him.

“Hot,” said Temple, answering that question. “So hot.” 

And then he stripped off Biff’s undersuit, taking things slowly again but not as much as before. Once it was off, Temple took a moment to look him over again, before kneeling down and taking Biff into his mouth.

Biff made an inelegant, embarrassing sputtering sound. He hadn’t expected Temple to get to it quite so quick. He knew how much Temple wanted to do it, that was obvious after his display earlier but… damn. 

He put a hand on Temple’s ass, and Temple, lips still wrapped around Biff’s dick, made a cute, muffled little noise.

Temple felt so good on him, so good, so soft and warm and wet and eager. The best. But alas, Biff couldn’t see him that well. His own bulk got in the way. He was glad Temple liked it but…

“Maaaleeeko,” he whined. “I can’t really see you from here.”

Temple slipped himself off of Biff’s dick. “Yeah?”

“Well, not well enough.”

“Don’t worry,” said Temple. “Just lie down, put your head on a pillow, and that should do it.”

Biff did so, and Temple went between his legs and sucked. This time the view was much better and Biff had nothing to complain about. All there was was him and Temple and the romantic music playing in the background, a combination he liked a lot. Perfection.

Temple continued licking and sucking and curling his tongue around Biff, lathing his attentions around him. Taking him in slowly and deeply and thoroughly, all the way into his throat.

But before Biff could come, though, he withdrew.

“Now,” said Temple, smirking. “You take care of me.”

Biff laughed. “You’re demanding.”

Temple smiled. “I always thought that, if I got the chance to have sex with you, I’d just let you take the lead. Use me however you wanted to. But you know what, love?”

“Yeah?”

“If I left it to you to make all the moves, you’d still be treating me like a delicate flower after last night.”

“Well, you were pretty worn down then, so…”

“I know but I’ve had a good sleep and would like you to get to it,” Temple replied. “If you don’t mind.” 

Biff blushed. “Uh, no problem, Maleko.”

“Come on,” said Temple. “Come get me.”

Biff reached out for him hesitantly, still nervous. He still couldn’t quite believe that, though he had the most experience, Temple was much more sure of what he wanted and knew better how to get it. He supposed that might’ve been ‘cause Temple had spent much more time pondering it but still… he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by him, by the man who’d seemed so breakable earlier.

“Ugh,” groaned Temple, making Biff wonder if he’d decided this wasn’t such a good idea after all and was going to give up on this whole ‘dating Biff’ thing. “You know what, I’m going to do it.”

“Take care of yourself, you mean?” Biff asked, frowning. He really hadn’t meant to make Temple break up with him, he hadn’t thought that’d happen. He’d always satisfied Georgina just fine, though she never really cared that much.

“Yes, and you too,” Temple replied, and lowered himself down slowly onto Biff’s cock.

Biff let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. 

“For a moment there…”

But Biff trailed off into a moan before he could finish. Temple felt so good, on and around him. So distracting. Or, well, not distracting ‘cause Temple was all he needed and wanted to pay attention to but damn, it sure was hard for him to make words all of a sudden.

Temple smirked and rolled his hips, bringing another moan out of both of them. Biff then leaned up and kissed him, his need and desire making it rough and forceful, and Temple made a wonderful little sound as he reciprocated.

Once they’d both pulled back, Biff saw that Temple was flushed a sweet shade of pink, and he smirked. Sure, Temple could and did boss him around all he wanted but in the end, the man was just totally lost on him. And knowing that, Biff couldn’t be too intimidated by Temple, by how easily he took control of the situation and how fiercely he went after what he wanted and how strong his opinions on it all were. ‘Cause all that was ‘cause he, Biff, was Temple’s desire.

Temple could’ve had anyone else but Biff was the one he’d lost out on his sleep to see, had ran himself down for. Biff failed to understand why, especially now that he’d embarrassed himself so thoroughly in bed with him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to try convincing Temple he was wrong - and he was glad Temple was stubborn enough that, were he to be that dumb, he just wouldn’t be persuaded.

Then Temple increased the pace. Biff supposed that that meant the slow one they used to be on had gotten boring for him, was no longer intense enough for his needs, though it had suited Biff just fine. He liked going slow and soft, fucking lazily. But right now, that seemed not to be enough for Temple. Not that Biff minded - the faster, rougher fuck Temple was giving him was great. He just hoped Temple’d be willing to give him a slower one sometime later.

Though he supposed, if he wanted Temple to do him any favours, he should up his game. He rolled his hips, thrusting up into him. Temple made a little “eep” in response at the jolt, obviously not expecting Biff to bring that to the table.

“You okay?”

“O-o-okay? I’m more than okay,” Temple replied, grinning, his voice shaking. “This is great.”

“You sure?”

“I love you,” Temple replied, rolling his eyes. “But please, please, shut up. I’m fine.”

“Okay then,” said Biff, and bucked his hips again.

That got a pleased - and much less startled - reaction from Temple, and so Biff decided to continue with it. And that got him a kiss from Temple. So he was doing something right, it seemed.

And then, on the next thrust, he felt a wave of intense pleasure go through him. He moaned, lost in the sensation, and gripped harder on Temple’s ass, needing to keep some solid hold on something real. Temple made a pleased little noise at the manhandling but caught up in his orgasm, Biff could barely register it. All he knew was how good it all felt.

But, far too soon, he came down from it. And was left with his dick soft in Temple’s ass.

He sighed. “Sorry, Maleko.”

“It’s okay,” said Temple, smiling at him. “I was trying to get you off, you know… This wasn’t just for me. It was for you too.”

Biff grinned crookedly. “Well, you certainly weren’t shy about making sure you got catered to.”

Temple laughed. “I know. Hope it didn’t make you feel too bad.”

“It sorta did, actually,” said Biff. “I mean, I know you want me and you seemed to be enjoying this, but… it also made me feel like I was really bad in bed.”

Temple looked down.

Biff frowned. “I was, wasn’t I? Talk to me, Temple, please…”

Temple remained quiet. So Biff slid smoothly out of him, supposing that they were finished.

And then Temple spoke up, “What?! Biff?! No! Don’t leave!”

“Was I good in bed, Mark?”

“You’re going there, Callahan, huh?” Temple replied, angry. “Mad that I actually expect something from you, are you?”

Biff took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. He wasn’t sure how things had gone south but he didn’t want them to get any worse. Even though Temple was being an asshole.

“No, that’s not what I’m mad about,” said Biff, voice as level as he could make it. “I’m mad that you wouldn’t tell me whether I was bad in bed or not.”

Temple sighed. “You wouldn’t like the answer.”

“So, I was bad, then?”

“... I don’t know. Sorta. Maybe,” Temple replied. “I mean, I did enjoy it. I just…”

“Just?”

“... I wanted more from you, alright?” Temple said. “You were being so careful and so…” He sighed. “Lazy, I guess… I wanted you to-to-to…” He blushed. “To really fuck me.”

Biff sighed. “Yeah, well, I was scared of hurting you. And yeah, lazy too. I’m not as intense as you are. I like to lie back and go slow… but I like what you were doing too. I just didn’t quite feel like I could keep up.”

Temple grinned. “So I’m too hot to handle, huh?”

Laughing, Biff replied, “Yeah, but I’m gonna try anyway.”

Temple then laid down on top of Biff, pressing himself against him, and gave him a soft little kiss on the lips. Biff felt his erection begin to return as they kissed, the feel of Temple’s body against him and lips on his wiping all else from his mind.

When the kiss was done, Temple said, “Good. I really didn’t want to scare you off, you know.” He sighed. “It really hurt when I thought I had.”

“I’m not you, yeah, but I don’t give up that easily,” Biff replied, grinning. “And I’ll be yours for as long as you want me.”

“So, forever, then?”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, yeah,” Biff answered.

Temple smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

“You know,” said Biff. “If you want me to finish you off…”

“I do, yeah,” replied Temple, grinning.

So Biff rolled them over, putting himself on top of Temple. The other man made a pleased little noise, obviously not bothered by Biff’s weight on him - which was a relief. Biff had been worried about that, and was very glad he didn’t need to be.

Biff then moved a bit backwards, till his mouth was near Temple’s dick and began sucking it. 

Temple made a nice little sound at the sensation, and said, “Returning the favour, huh? Nice!”

As Biff was indeed doing that, he couldn’t respond. He took a long lick of Temple’s dick instead. He hoped that he was doing well enough at it. Temple had given him a great time, and he didn’t want to disappoint him again with anything less than that.

Luckily, it seemed like he had nothing to worry about. Temple was making lots of pleasant noises, and thrusting eagerly into his mouth - which was nice but also made it a bit more difficult for him. He could manage, though, or, at least, he hoped he could.

But instead, his teeth scraped against Temple’s dick. He cringed, embarrassed, and Temple let out an, “ow!”

Biff would’ve apologized but since his mouth and lips were occupied with Temple’s dick, he couldn’t. Temple didn’t seem that mad, though, thank god, considering that he was still pounding himself into Biff - even though Temple was holding his hair now. Which was kinda hot so Biff didn’t mind.

But Biff decided to put more of an effort in doing it right anyway. Sure, Temple would settle for some bad oral but that didn’t mean he should. Temple had definitely tried his best with him, after all.

So he went slower, and made sure his teeth were covered by his lips and away from Temple’s dick. Temple moaned and continued thrusting into and holding him, proving that it was indeed a good strategy.

And then Biff felt something salty and wet - Temple’s essence - stream into his mouth as Temple moaned loud and long. He swallowed it up, and pulled off of Temple when he was finished with that, pleased to have succeeded in his goal.

Temple was quiet for a moment as he came down from the feeling but eventually he said, “Thanks.”

Biff grinned. “Hey, I liked it. You’ve got a good dick.”

Temple blushed. “Well, so do you.”

Then he cuddled up next to Biff, and Biff put his arm around him.

“Still sleepy, huh?”

“Yeah,” Temple answered. “A bit. I’m not delicate but this gave me a workout and well… I think I was so eager for you, I ended up over-exerting myself. Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” said Biff, smiling at Temple. “This just means you’ve got an excuse to stay here with me longer.”

Temple grinned. “You know, you’re right. I do now.”

Biff’s stomach growled, and he sighed. “Mind if I eat now?”

“No,” said Temple. “I don’t mind.”

So Biff started on the MRE. It tasted awful and he knew Temple wanted better for him but… he wanted Temple to have nice things, not bad things.

Not that Temple cared, it seemed, since he then took some of the MRE for himself. Biff couldn’t help but feel glad of it, though. It wasn’t nice, being happy about Temple torturing himself with the food’s terribleness, but… if it meant he had to eat less of it… well…

Biff could just kiss Temple. And did.

Temple kissed back, face flushed.

And when the kiss was done, Temple said, “You’re so good to me.”

Biff laughed. “If I was good to you, I wouldn’t have let you eat that thing.”

“It’s okay, Biff,” Temple replied. “I know how much you hate these, and hey, I wanted to do it. You didn’t make me.”

“Yeah but still…” Biff sighed.

Temple then picked up a candy bar and handed it to him. Biff peeled off the wrapper, and put the bar in his mouth, taking a moment to savour the taste. He even let out a little moan.

“Hot,” said Temple, grinning. “Much better than you eating that atrocious MRE.”

“Hah, really?”

“Yeah,” answered Temple, a sigh in his voice. “The way you moaned…”

Biff grinned. “So it makes us both happy?”

Temple nodded. “Yeah. It does.”

Biff cracked open one of the sodas and drank it. It was flatter and warmer than he’d have liked but since that was because he’d just had Temple instead, he really didn’t mind.

And then Temple drank his own. Once he was finished, he laid back down and curled up to Biff again, and Biff took a moment to eat the orange and enfolded him back in his arms. Then they both drifted off to sleep, feeling sated in every way possible.

 


End file.
